


Court Me

by ikonisch (discordinparadise)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: (or more falling in strONG like in jinhwan's case), And in love, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Moonlight, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a bit of angst at the start, blue roses are very prominent, but still somehow a flirt, cheesy dancing, jinhwan's confused, junhoe's really whipped, seriously, this whole thing is just cheesy ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discordinparadise/pseuds/ikonisch
Summary: "You want me to...to, what, woo you? I'm so confused, send help-""You've watched romance dramas, I've seen the contents of your laptop before," Jinhwan said slyly which just made more red creep up on Junhoe's face. "You don't know what I'm asking?""Not really..."Jinhwan weighed out his odds for what he could do next for a moment before he went even closer and whispered in Junhoe's ear (with all the intent to get him flustered because Jinhwan was just a really mean person)-"Court me."





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> so welcome to the first ikon fic I ever wrote! ha I've written so much more now which I'm in the process of uploading on here but this is a treasure even if it's just cavity-inducing fluff lmao 
> 
> hope you enjoy! it's very cringy but-

Jinhwan's grip on his water bottle subconsciously grew tighter the instant Junhoe walked into the library. The younger looked around a little, pretty obviously trying not to look at Jinhwan before he seemed to be walking towards where the latter was sitting which made Jinhwan's hopes skyrocket...before he walked straight past and sat a few tables away, turning on his laptop instantly and tuning out the rest of the world. Jinhwan's shoulders slumped as he stared woefully at the other, his studies forgotten completely.

This was all his fault. All his stupid, _stupid_ fault and he hated it so much.

He didn't even realise that time was passing as he kept staring at Junhoe who seemed to be getting more and more restless by the second (for _some_ reason) before he suddenly whipped out his phone; oddly enough, Jinhwan got a text a few moments later.

**mianhae**   
_S T O P S T A R I N G_

 **you**  
_JUNHOEHUHDKEJYBSJRFVXZ_

 **mianhae**  
_don't do that too, thank_

 **you**  
_):_

**you**  
_junhoe please PRETTY PLEASE_

**you**  
_I miss you so much that I can't deal with it_

 **mianhae**  
_lies_

 **you**  
_D:_

**you**  
_koO JUNHOE_

 **mianhae**  
_what_

 **you**  
_..._

**you**  
_I love you. so much_

 **mianhae**  
_yeah well so do I but guess what? not in the right way, and you know that. so just leave me alone and let me get over you_

And that rendered Jinhwan absolutely speechless, leaving his fingers nothing else to type. He could only helplessly watch as Junhoe put his phone down and went back to his laptop. Jinhwan clenched his fists, wishing that he could just throw that laptop off the table and sweep Junhoe into the biggest hug he could manage, mumbling 'I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm _so sorry_ ' a hundred times because that's what he was.

But Junhoe was right.

Jinhwan had to leave him be and let him lose his feelings or the younger would never forget them. Even if he wanted nothing more than to comfort his best friend whenever he looked into space with such a sad look...honestly, it would be enough to just even _talk_ to him. A few words, a few looks, a few laughs, but no. Jinhwan wasn't getting anything but he didn't blame Junhoe one bit, not when he himself was the idiot who couldn't...feel the same way.

"Please come back to me soon," Jinhwan whispered shakily, laying his head in his arms on the table. "I miss you..."

***

_It was late when Jinhwan received a text on his phone. He swooped for it, sitting up a little as he checked the screen and only read the ID - it was Junhoe. He instantly pressed on the text and his fingers moved across the keyboard as fast as fire._

**_you_**  
where the hell are you????!! I'm worried sicK

**_awkwardjewel_ **   
_..._

_Jinhwan changed the ID name for Junhoe all the time, it just depended on things that happened and Junhoe did the same to him. That one had just came about because Junhoe felt so awkward around one of Jiwon's college friends that he just turned around and hugged Jinhwan, refusing to let go the entire time. It was honestly the sweetest thing ever even if it was odd and made Jinhwan sweat a lot._

**_awkwardjewel_**  
hyung, it'd be kinda nice if you could read what I texted you first but soz

 _Jinhwan rolled his eyes but realised that Junhoe was maybe, maybe right. He looked at the text from before and blinked confusedly when it read, 'can you meet me at the roof? preeeeeetty please?'._ Why on earth...

 ** _you_**  
why the roof? I mean, we go there all the time but it's been a while

 _ **awkwardjewel**_  
well hooooooow about you come up and I'll show you why

 ** _you_**  
hmmm

 ** _awkwardjewel_**  
:)

 ** _you_**  
:/

 ** _awkwardjewel_**  
:)))

 ** _you_**  
uGH fine

 _ **awkwardjewel**_  
:D

 ** _you_**  
but you better not be planning to kill me or something 'cause koo junhoe, so help me—

 ** _awkwardjewel_**  
juST COMEEEE YOU CAN TRUST ME!

 _ **awkwardjewel**_  
I'LL BE THERE WAITING

 ** _you_**  
waIT

 ** _awkwardjewel_**  
ye hyung?

 ** _you_**  
I can smell flowers

 ** _awkwardjewel_**  
gotta zayn byE

 _Jinhwan frowned at that but simply placed his phone down, turning his head towards the stairs leading to the roof. He couldn't help but think to himself that there was a chance he could fall down the stairs to an imminent death but he scoffed at himself because...because that totally wouldn't happen! Right?_ Okay, shut up, Jinhwan, stop overthinking—

_He almost did a double-take when he found himself already running up the stairs and he realised that he was kind of excited. The last time they were on the roof, it was because Junhoe had announced he was going to move to Alaska to roar at polar bears and Jinhwan had to pin him down to stop him. Hopefully...it would be a better reason than that this time?_

_He hummed a little as he slowly went up the stairs, his fingers dancing on the stairs' bannister. But he had barely got halfway when the door at the top was flung open and a jittery-looking Junhoe was standing there, rushing down only to take Jinhwan's hand and drag him up, saying, "You were taking too long-"_

_"Excuse **you** , you didn't specify that I had to be fast," Jinhwan grumbled, but he held on to Junhoe and shook his head a little when they resurfaced outside. "Ah, it's...it's cold."_

_"Oh, really? Would've never guessed," Junhoe said flatly but kept close to Jinhwan, letting the elder steal his body heat and Jinhwan couldn't really stop himself from smiling when he realised. "So...hyung."_

_"Junhoe."_

_Junhoe all of a sudden looked nervous, though still all fidgety and Jinhwan moved away only to stand right in front of the other, resting his hands on Junhoe's_ _arms to steady him. "Hey, what's up?"_

_"I..." Junhoe squeezed his eyes shut before whipping a blue rose from behind his back and holding it right in front of him, making Jinhwan stare at it with wide, confused eyes._

_"What-"_

_"It's for you, I just - take it."_

_"Oh, sure," Jinhwan said, still confused as he took the rose and stroked the petals, wondering where Junhoe had got it from. It was only then that Jinhwan noticed that there were all sorts of flowers littered around the roof in such a casual yet beautiful way—it was honestly one of the prettiest things he had ever seen. "But why-"_

_"I need to tell you something!" Junhoe suddenly burst out, making Jinhwan look at him in alarm. "Because I need to stop hiding-"_

_"Hiding from what?"_

_That question seemed to throw Junhoe's flow a little bit as he tried to grasp for an answer, eventually getting one but he was looking out across the sky with a faraway look now. Jinhwan had no idea whether to feel worried or not, but Junhoe was scaring him a little. "Well, I don't know...myself? What people will think? **You**?"_

_"Why me? What would I do if I found you?"_

_"If you found—ugh, you're so cute, I hate you," Junhoe groaned, leaning forward to rest his head against Jinhwan's shoulder in defeat and feeling the vibrations as the other laughed at the embarrassing words._

_"Oh, sure you do-"_

_"No, stop distracting me, I gotta say it!" Junhoe yelled which made Jinhwan wince._

_"Oh my God, stop yelling and just say it then!"_

_"Oh, right." Junhoe slightly pushed Jinhwan away as he brought his head back up and stared straight into Jinwhan's eyes so intensely that only a few seconds passed before Jinhwan snorted, covering his mouth and punching Junhoe's arm. "Speak, idiot, don't just stare like you wanna eat me."_

_"Ah, um, okay...it's just something I've kept quiet for so long that I, I don't know what to do now," Junhoe mumbled, looking so sad and lost that it broke off a little piece of Jinhwan's heart._

_"I'm here for you no matter what it is, okay? You're literally one of my favourite people of all time so don't ever think I'll judge you."_

_Junhoe smiled gratefully, meeting Jinhwan's eyes again and the happy look in them made Jinhwan feel satisfied. "Then you should prepare yourself, hyung."_

_"Prepared and braced."_

_And then it all fell apart for Jinhwan as Junhoe spoke, his heart sinking and lifting at the same time as if it didn't know what to do and Jinhwan didn't blame it one bit._

_"I really, really like you. Like the...in the...not friend way?"_

_When Jinhwan didn't reply, Junhoe just kept talking and got more and more worked up. "I was really slow at realising; honestly, Hanbin-hyung had to ask me first if I liked you and then I was like 'whAT NOOO WAY' so he was like 'aight but you sure about that?' and then it got me thinking and then I just started actually **seeing** my feelings whenever I was around you and you're just so sweet and wonderful and amazing and ugh, I can't do this but I am doing this because I...love you."_

_"Nice—nice ending," Jinhwan said nervously after a few moments and Junhoe nodded, grinning brightly and Jinhwan noticed that. Right at this moment in time, Junhoe looked like the happiest Jinhwan had ever seen him and even if he felt so conflicted and anxious, he couldn't help but smile. "You're so sweet when you're happy."_

_But then Jinhwan's smile fell as he took a step back and looked at the ground, not looking at Junhoe on purpose. He swallowed, hoping to God that this wouldn't be as hard as it seemed. "B-But I...I can't...I don't know what to say."_

_"Wait," Junhoe said quickly, his eyes turning wide and disbelieving and it only got worse when Jinhwan looked up at him with a look that held pity._

_Junhoe didn't want to be pitied._

_"I'm so sorry-"_

_"Don't be. I should go, I-I'm sorry," Junhoe murmured, turning away and Jinhwan panicked, reaching out for him a second too late as the younger was already walking down the stairs back into the house. And then he was overthinking, wondering if Junhoe would get angry at him if he tried to talk to him or worse, he might even **cry** and then Jinhwan would cry and it would all be such a big mess and—_

_"How did I not realise?" was what Jinhwan asked himself first. It wasn't that obvious, was it? Sure, Junhoe was all touchy with him but so was Jinhwan and the others always made jokes about Junhoe staring at Jinhwan for too long...but so what? They were best friends and—_

You just friend-zoned him, _Jinhwan suddenly thought and he frowned, kicking the ledge aggressively before yelping when it hurt his foot much more than he expected._ Goddamn it-

_And then the rose in Jinhwan's hand slowly fell to the floor and Jinhwan realised, simply staring at it instead of trying to save it. And it was so, so stupid of him but once it hit the ground, he burst into tears._

***

Even though Jinhwan and Junhoe lived together in the same dorm, for the past five days ever since the confession, Junhoe had been staying at Yunhyeong's apartment and Jinhwan had never felt more alone. Sometimes, he'd sit on the sofa and stare into space, wishing that he could just make Junhoe materialise out of thin air.

But that would never happen.

When he was on the roof, once he had calmed down (while still sniffling a little), Jinhwan picked up all the flowers and put them in a vase, taking the best care of them as he could. They were still amazingly alive and in Jinhwan's room with the blue rose the centre of the entire thing. He felt less guilty whenever he looked after it.

 _If...if I could just tell him I feel the same way,_ Jinhwan thought, _wouldn't that make him happier?_

And he had seriously thought about going up to Junhoe and saying 'I like you too!" randomly but Jinhwan just couldn't lie to Junhoe. That would be more toxic than anything else.

"So...so I'll just suck it up. I'm okay, I'm fine, everything's good," Jinhwan sniffed, wiping his face and putting on a smile as he saw that Hanbin was calling him. It was the least he could do.

 


	2. two

Junhoe appreciated that Jinhwan was keeping his distance, but it just wasn't enough.

He liked Jinhwan the way artists talked about in songs. Junhoe could talk about it forever, how Jinhwan was his escape, his star, his perfection but this whole thing had just turned out to be imperfect.

The first time he realised he had undoubtedly fallen for his best friend, he had freaked out so bad that he almost ruined their apartment. It was just so hard to keep it in and deal with it, especially when Jinhwan was flirty and touchy with other people or worse, with Junhoe _himself_. When that kind of thing happened, Junhoe had to try harder than ever not to just kiss the elder senseless.

Or maybe not that randomly.

Junhoe had always wanted to kiss someone under the sunset.

 _No, shut up, you can't think about this,_ Junhoe berated himself, forcing himself to focus on the book in front of him since this was study period, after all. Though he knew for a fact that Jinhwan was on the other side of the room and he just couldn't stop thinking about it—

"Hey!"

Junhoe blinked when Jiwon slid into the seat in front of him. They both stared at each other for a few moments before Junhoe looked away and Jiwon laughed nervously. "So...so how're you doing?"

"Terribly."

"Dude..."

Junhoe had honestly been taking Jinhwan's rejection _so_ terribly. He had always thought, all this time, that Jinhwan never felt the same way and that was okay even if it tore him up a little inside every day but Jiwon was the one who had convinced him to tell the elder—but what was his main arguing point? That he was sure that Jinhwan liked him back.

And Junhoe was so idiotic and believed him.

"I'm sorry," Jiwon said eventually and Junhoe waved his hand dismissively, muttering, "Don't be-"

"I shouldn't have said he probably liked you back."

"Yeah, I really wish you _hadn't_ but it's cool-"

"You know, Jinhwan-hyung cried after you left him. On the roof," Jiwon interrupted quietly and Junhoe stared at him with wide eyes, perplexed. "You're...you're joking."

"Afraid not."

"But—but _I'm_ the one who was rejected so why-"

"He just felt so upset, so sorry that he didn't like you back," Jiwon said, smiling too sadly. "He's literally doing all he can to think of how he can make this right, he's probably doing that right now as we speak."

Junhoe didn't know what to think but he felt warm inside all of a sudden, tears pricking at his eyes but he couldn't let them fall. God, he really _was_ more sensitive than people thought he was. "H-He doesn't need to, it's not his fault-"

"There's no convincing him that it's not."

"Ugh, I love him so _much_ ," Junhoe groaned, banging his head on the table and Jiwon jumped a little in surprise. 

"Yo, don't do that-"

"I shouldn't have confessed. I just want...I want everything to go back to how it was," Junhoe sighed, leaning the side of his head against the table but Jiwon frowned. 

"What, back when you were in pain from hiding one of the _biggest things in the world_ from someone so important to you?"

Junhoe turned his head to glare at Jiwon, grumbling, "Shut up, that's a minor detail."

"Oh _sure_ , sure thing even though it used to eat you up all the time."

"Don't be mean, I get it," Junhoe mumbled, looking at the table that was right beneath his face. It was incredibly boring but something to look at, at the least. "Hyung, why did I have to like him? Can you tell me that?"

"Dude, I'm no love guru-"

"You and Hanbin made it work somehow so-"

"Look, maybe the best thing really _is_ to get over him if there's no way he likes you. But it's okay because you can try your best to move on and there'll be plenty of people who'd die to date you, man."

"But I...I only want to date a person who _doesn't_ want me," Junhoe said helplessly and Jiwon frowned, feeling sadder than ever seeing his dongsaeng looking so lifeless. 

"God's sake, Junhoe, you're even making _me_ depressed-"

"Is he even into guys?" Junhoe gasped, panicking as he grabbed Jiwon's arm and shook it wildly. "WHAT IF I CONFESSED TO A DAMN _HETERO-_ "

"He literally came out to us two years ago, moron!" Jiwon exclaimed in disbelief, swiping Junhoe on the head which they both had to admit he deserved. Then the elder laid a hand on the back of Junhoe's neck to make the boy look at him, giving him an intense stare. "Don't get so stressed out, okay? I know you start doubting yourself when it comes to absolutely everything when you're stressed."

"I'm just really sad, can't I be sad?"

"Wha—I mean, of course you can but-"

"And now I'm more sad that _he's_ sad too," Junhoe sighed softly, leaning his head against the table again and Jiwon nodded, patting his back sympathetically. "Maybe I should give up getting over him and keep torturing myself by being with him all the time because...because that'd make him happier, right?"

"No way, not if he realised what it was doing to you. He's like, the most sensitive person ever."

"I know...and I love that about him."

"Agh, don't you start," Jiwon groaned, putting the other into a headlock and Junhoe actually laughed a little, having some free fun with Jiwon for a while before a loud, "HYUNG!" sounded from the other side of the room. They both turned around only to see Hanbin waving wildly by the door, a grin on his face.

"And well, there's my cue to leave since I wasn't even supposed to be here in the first place," Jiwon said brightly, his signature smile on as he got up and patted Junhoe's back (far too hard, _ouch_ ). "Uh...be okay, yeah? Or, you'll be okay. And-"

"It's okay, hyung, thank you," Junhoe replied before it got too sappy and Jiwon grinned at him gratefully before rushing off, looking like the most oddly adorable thing and Junhoe had never been more thankful that Kim Jiwon existed.

"Hey," Jiwon chirped and Hanbin was just about to answer before Jiwon slammed a kiss on the younger's cheek, making the younger yell out, "OW-"

"Owl?! Where?"

"No, I meant that hurt like _he-_ "

Junhoe bit his lip a little as he slowly turned around, scouring the room for Jinhwan only to find him pretty easily since the other was already staring at him. Jinhwan straightened up in the horror of being found out, his eyes flickering away for a moment before they settled back on Junhoe, his gaze shy. Junhoe thought for a moment before he smiled a little and raised his hand in a small wave. Jinhwan's mouth dropped open as he pointed at himself and mouthed an incredulous, _Me?!_

Junhoe nodded amusedly and Jinhwan just stared at him for a few painful moments, confused as hell. But Junhoe had to say that his heart fluttered a little when Jinhwan beamed bigger than ever and waved back, almost hitting Chanwoo who was beside him right in the face. But he didn't care.

Neither of them cared.

They had each other, even if they didn't at this moment in time, but that was enough. Or at least, Junhoe hoped it was.

***

_"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU!"_

_"Oh, I do, but we must take it slow, my love!"_

Jinhwan was sitting on the sofa cross-legged in a huge hoodie that was probably Junhoe's and a colossal crisps packet in his hand, his eyes trying their best not to slip shut as he watched the sappy old drama on the tv. The main two had admitted their love for each other but the girl was a _huge_ non-believer in love at first sight, so she was doubting it.

"Maybe love is stupid and it should never happen cause it just hurts people," Jinhwan mimicked in a high, nasally voice as the two on screen simply stared at each other for too long of a moment. That only made him aggressively stuff some crisps into his mouth instead of cooing at them.

 _"Do all in your power to win me over or I can't be yours,"_ the girl suddenly said haughtily, turning around and secretly smiling as the guy stammered, _"W-What, but—what do you mean?"_

_"Oh, I don't know, make me properly fall for you—get me flowers, chocolates, love poems, all that nonsense!"_

"That's stupid," Jinhwan mumbled but no-one else seemed to think so as the guy's eyes widened in agreement. _"I should do that...my lady, here you will be courted by the finest gentleman you'll ever see."_

 _"Well, I'll be the judge of that,"_ the girl said coyly before walking out of the shot, only leaving behind the guy who was looking after the girl with so much love swimming in his eyes and Jinhwan recognised that look.

Was it the way that Jiwon looked at Hanbin?

Or maybe...maybe...it was the way Junhoe looked at _him_.

And that was when Jinhwan got what might have been one of the worst or best ideas he had ever thought of; oddly enough, he was absolutely convinced as he ran out of the room with sparks in his veins that it was definitely the latter.

For the sake of Junhoe's happiness, it had to be.

***

Junhoe was eating a sandwich in Donghyuk's apartment when it was suddenly slapped out of his hand and a hella familiar voice said firmly, "Koo Junhoe."

Junhoe stared at the depressing, dying sandwich on the floor in horror before he looked up only to see Jinhwan standing there with his hands on his hips. "Hyung...why...why would you _do_ that-"

"O-Oh, wait," Jinhwan said quickly, his hands leaving his sides when Junhoe suddenly looked like he wanted to cry. "I didn't mean to-"

"THAT SANDWICH DESERVED BETTER!" Junhoe exploded, taking a cushion and shoving his face in it, wailing loudly while Jinhwan had no idea what to do.

"I-I'm so sorry, I just wanted to make an impact-"

"HOW DARE YOU-"

"AHHH, I'M SORRY!"

Jinhwan was just about to run off to the kitchen to frantically make another sandwich because he really had no place to make Junhoe even _more_ upset but then he realised that he had come with a mission.

"You'll get another one later, I promise," Jinhwan said softly, crouching down and pulling at the cushion a little to reveal Junhoe's red and frowning face. 

"But I liked _that_ one."

"I can try and replicate it?"

"Blasphemy."

"Thought so, anyway..." Jinhwan properly sat on the floor, starting to get comfortable before he remembered what he was there for again and he jumped straight onto his feet, pointing at a confused Junhoe accusingly. "You, young man, are a _coward_."

Junhoe stared at him in offended disbelief, his mouth hanging open. "Why are you being so mean today?"

Jinhwan broke character for a moment to look a little apologetic. "Dude, bear with me, I'm just trying to sound assertive and get a point across and I'm not really good at that so don't grill me too much."

Junhoe blinked, looking like the epitome of confusion for a short while before he hugged the cushion closer to him and nodded at Jinhwan to continue. The elder inwardly smiled before taking a deep breath and sending Junhoe a glower. "This isn't the Koo Junhoe I know. You don't mope around or get depressed or let something that you want just _get away_. The Junhoe I know would be pestering me every day to go out with him!"

"But...but you said-"

"I know what I said and yes, it's true that I don't like you like that and-" Jinhwan paused for another deep breath so his voice wouldn't go shaky, "and you don't even know how sorry I am, I made you sad and I don't want you to ever be sad." _Because you're my best friend and I love you._

"You've never seen me this upset, have you?" Junhoe asked out of the blue, the corner of his lips curving upwards a little as he patted the seat next to him. Jinhwan hesitated a little before he quickly sat next to Junhoe, still keeping a bit of distance between them. "Probably because when I'm upset, I always come to you first."

"And now you're staying _away_ from me."

"Yeah...that."

They both stayed in silence for a while, eyes wide as they stared at the ground in front of them before Jinhwan threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "Now my flow's completely ruined!"

Junhoe snorted in both confusion and amusement, passing Jinhwan a cushion. "What do you mean?"

"I had something really cool to say in a really cool way and I had it all planned and everything and _ugh_!" Jinhwan whined, shoving his face in the cushion before becoming quiet for a few moments. "Woah, this actually really helps."

"Right? No-one else gets it and they think I'm trying to suffocate myself."

"Oh, please don't do that."

"Pfft, course not, I love myself too much."

It was getting too quiet again so Junhoe moved his head a little closer to Jinhwan and murmured, "What did you want to tell me, then?"

"Don't worry, it was just stupid stuff like you're a coward for letting me go so easily because I'm totally the _bomb_ and for holing yourself up when you could actually have been trying to make me fall for you," Jinhwan sighed, trying to sound indifferent even though Junhoe was staring at him as if he was the Lockness monster. "And I could be in your arms by now, who knows."

"Are you actually implying something or is this a new style of flirting for you?" Junhoe asked after gulping, trying his best to keep his cheeks from burning and his voice level. Jinhwan was already looking a little coy, smoothing down the cushion as he spoke next. "Do you still like me, Junhoe?"

"So much that I don't know what to do with myself," Junhoe murmured before he could stop himself, his heart beating fast when Jinhwan had to bite his lip to stop a smile. "Is that bad?"

"Not really, except you could've done more about it."

"I...could...have?"

"Do all in your power to win me over so I can be yours," Jinhwan said, almost quoting the words from that drama and he had to try his very hardest not to burst out laughing at Junhoe's incredulous, terrified face. God, he kinda felt bad for doing this to him. "And then we'll see."

"Hyung, you're kidding, right...? I mean, it's a pretty cruel joke," Junhoe mumbled, his voice getting less and less confident as he turned away and Jinhwan swore that the younger's eyes looked a little glazed. He cursed a little under his breath, doing a small pep talk inside his head as he leant in close to Junhoe and smiled up at him, the epitome of innocence. 

"I would never _ever_ kid, what do you think of me?"

Junhoe's face was clearly glowing bright red and the sight of Jinhwan being the flirty person he was (that Junhoe should be used to by now) was making his insides turn to absolute jelly, mammoth butterflies raging about in his stomach. "You want me to...to, what, _woo_ you? I'm so confused, send help-"

"You've watched romance dramas, I've seen the contents of your laptop before," Jinhwan said slyly which just made more red creep up on Junhoe's face. "You don't know what I'm asking?"

"Not really..."

Jinhwan weighed out his odds for what he could do next for a moment before he went even closer and whispered in Junhoe's ear (with all the intent to get him flustered because Jinhwan was just a really mean person), _"Court me."_

And Junhoe yowled ear-splittingly as he pulled Jinhwan in a tight hug, pretending to weep into his shoulder as the elder giggled and patted the back of Junhoe's head, muttering like he was talking to a baby, "It's okay, Junhoe-ah, it's okayyy-"

"I've missed you so much and you're like honestly my favourite person in the world and you're gonna fall _so_ head over heels for me that you'll probably have to go to hospital," Junhoe sobbed all in one breath and Jinhwan grinned, about to retort before his happiness slipped a little.

_What...what am I actually doing?_

_I'm not leading him on, right? 'Cause I might, I might actually fall for him...if I don't, I'll tell him, but I probably will._

_Do I want to fall for Junhoe?_

"Never leave me again, never ever ever _ever_ ," Jinhwan whispered into Junhoe's jumper, his spirits rising when Junhoe made a happy noise in reply. And then Jinhwan thought to himself that this was better because Junhoe would be happy and Jinhwan would be happy and everyone would be happy and Jinhwan might even have a lifetime of heart-shaped chocolates ahead of him.

 _Let's see how great this big mammoth is at courting,_ Jinhwan thought with an uncontrollable smile as Junhoe squished them closer together and they both went through an 'I love you' battle without even remembering who started it, their emotions from the past five days tumbling out in laughter and yells and Jinhwan could notice it more now. The thing that the others would tease them about.

The way that Junhoe would look at him as if he was the most precious thing in the world.

And Jinhwan had never felt warmer and more loved in his entire life.

 


	3. three

It was early in the afternoon and Jinhwan was sitting in a class, in the front row like always because the teachers could never see him otherwise.

"What class is this again?" Donghyuk asked boredly, flipping his ruler as Jinhwan shrugged, the hand on the side of his face slipping a little. "I don't know, Physics?"

"I don't know, Physics?"

"Geography," Yunhyeong whispered from behind them and they both 'ohhhh'ed in unison. "That makes sense."

"Does it?"

"Eh, probably."

Miss Choi was just about to talk more about the certain typhoon they were learning about when suddenly, a small guy with a mask on his face peeked through the door and said, "Delivery for Kim Jinhwan?"

Jinhwan blinked as Donghyuk and Yunhyeong both stared at him. "Say whaaaat..."

Miss Choi didn't look that bothered as she smiled and nodded to Jinhwan who shyly raised his hand up for a wave. The 'delivery guy' didn't say anything else as he swiftly walked over to Jinhwan and, behind his back, he revealed a small bouquet of all sorts of majestic, gorgeous flowers of so many sizes and shades that almost made Jinhwan gasp—some people around him actually did. It took a small while (especially with Donghyuk jostling him) but he gingerly reached out to take the blue rose right in the middle, his fingers running over the petals that felt so soft beneath his touch. "Wow..."

He snapped out of his trance to say thank you to the delivery guy but he was already out of the door, leaving the class to stare at a still dazed Jinhwan. It wasn't long before someone in the middle row yelled, "JINANIE'S GOT AN ADMIRER, PEOPLE!"

Jinhwan's eyes widened instantly as the class burst into noise, whispers and yells of 'who?!' and 'aww, so sweet' and 'WHY CAN'T SOMEONE LOVE _ME_ THAT MUCH?' and Jinhwan tried his very best to hush everyone in vain, feeling tiny beads of sweat already rolling down his face.

"EVERYONE, SHUSH!" Miss Choi roared which successfully rendered everyone speechless. The teacher then smiled sweetly, slamming her pointer onto the board. "Back to our typhoon, shall we?"

Jinhwan smiled at her thankfully before Yunhyeong whispered from behind, "Who's it from, who's it frooom?"

"Maybe it's that girl from History who fell in front of you on purpose and nearly had to go to hospital!" Donghyuk whisper-yelled, looking so excited while Jinhwan simply looked at him strangely.

"Yeah...I don't think it's her."

"Maybe Jiwon did it as a joke?"

"Nah, he wouldn't."

"That dude who stared at you for like ten minutes one time and Junhoe attacked him with a book?"

Jinhwan stared at Donghyuk in amazement. "Wait, _what_?"

Yunhyeong and Donghyuk both looked at each other in alarm before Yunhyeong laughed nervously. "Nothing!"

Jinhwan only dismissed it, looking back at the flowers with adoring eyes before he picked out the small note that was sat on top of a massive, golden marigold.

_I was just wondering how it'd make you feel to get something that's almost as beautiful as you. Is that too cheesy? I'm a cheesy person (and you're a gorgeous one ahHH—)_

_I'm feeling a lot of first-hand embarrassment right now but I've got this far already so FIGHTING_

_love you <3_

_— KJH_

"That was adorable and all but don't you _dare_ tell me that you sent this to yourself," Yunhyeong deadpanned, jabbing at the initials but Jinhwan wasn't really listening. He could only sense the smile slowly growing on his face and the blush rising on his cheeks because this was one of the sweetest things in the world. And it had been done for him by a kid who was too noisy, in love, and cute for this world.

Junhoe was really going all out for this, wasn't he?

"I'm pretty sure he didn't," Donghyuk whispered to Yunhyeong, grinning when he saw Jinhwan's awed face. "You know who that note's got written all over it."

"Yeah," Yunhyeong agreed, ruffling Jinhwan's hair. "I know."

***

Jinhwan sighed loudly as he entered the apartment, dropping his bag to the floor and stretching his arms out. But he stopped in his tracks when Junhoe appeared by the kitchen door, a grin on his face as Jinhwan's mouth fell open. "You're back? You're...you're _here_?"

"Yep."

Jinhwan's jaw was still almost on the floor as he numbly walked forward and wrapped his arms around Junhoe slowly like he was trying to make sure that the younger existed. And then when Junhoe hugged back (he wondered if he should have because Jinhwan seemed to be having a moment), Jinhwan snapped out of it and hugged him tight enough to make Junhoe have to struggle for air. "I missed you so _much_ and it was so lonely and quiet-"

Jinhwan sharply pulled back then to punch Junhoe in the arm hard and the younger yelped in pain, rubbing his arm. "Why do you keep doing that?!"

"Why the hell did you do that to me?!" Jinhwan yelped in outrage, one hand on his hip but Junhoe took it off to engulf it in his own two hands. 

"Well...you know. Couldn't really handle seeing you as well as I would've liked."

"Oh..." Jinhwan muttered, deflating a little even though he had already kind of known that. "You saw me in some classes."

"And that was already too much."

"Then w-why are you back? Not that I want you to leave, I just-"

"It's different now, how else am I supposed to court my future boyfriend?" Junhoe smirked, leaning ridiculously close and Jinhwan snorted a little even if he could already feel himself sweating a bit. "Besides, I...mighthavemissedyoutoo and I'm pretty sure Donghyuk was this close to kicking me out of his apartment. Pfft, why did Yunhyeong-hyung have to make him his roommate?"

"I see," Jinhwan nodded, pretending to be none the wiser to the rush of words that Junhoe had said in the middle of the sentence. "Alright, well, let me just make dinner-"

"Maybe there's no need," Junhoe said cryptically, pulling on the hand of Jinhwan's that he had stolen earlier. The elder looked at him confusedly as he was dragged through the apartment, none of it looking that different until they reached where the dining room was and Jinhwan froze right in his tracks, making Junhoe look back at him while painfully trying to keep a straight face. "What's wrong?"

"I-I...aahh?" Jinhwan said in a perplexed, quiet sort of yell and Junhoe disguised his laughter as a cough. He wasn't quite sure yet if Jinhwan liked it, or if this was even something Jinhwan would _ever_ like but...it was something. And Junhoe had tried his best in the way he hoped was, well, best.

He was so caught up in worries and doubts that he didn't notice Jinhwan's hand slipping out of his hold as the elder walked around the room, gazing at all of it in awe. It was a pretty tiny room and Jinhwan had never thought it could be so beautiful; but the light pink candles scattered all around, the dim lighting and all the clutter that had been there was all removed completely which was an absolute miracle when it came to their apartment said otherwise. Wine and two plates of food were perfectly arranged on the table and around that...there were blue rose petals.

 _What is it with blue roses?_ Jinhwan wondered but there was no way he was complaining.

"D'you like it?" Junhoe asked nervously, taking a step forward but he seemed too worried to do anything else. Jinhwan turned to look at him like he was the most stupid person ever and Junhoe's spirits started plummeting to the ground before— "Do you seriously think I don't?"

"W-Well, I mean, it's just so simple and cheesy and stupid-"

" _You're_ simple and cheesy and stupid and I like you," Jinhwan said matter-of-factly as he picked up the wine bottle and read off it with an open mouth, not seeing Junhoe turn redder than any strawberry out there. "Woah, I've never seen this brand before..."

"Ah, before we eat!" Junhoe said quickly, snapping himself out of his daze and running to the other side of the room where there was a stereo. Junhoe frantically checked that it worked before turning it on and instantly, soft, mellow music flowed through the air and Junhoe grinned in triumph. "Phew."

"You're kidding me," Jinhwan deadpanned in utter disbelief, making a smirk grow on Junhoe's face a little. "You've even got freaking romantic setting music, I _can't_..."

Jinhwan started trailing off when Junhoe took a few steps towards him then held out his hand like the prince that he really wasn't. "Would you care to have this dance?"

"O-Oh," Jinhwan realised, his mind going blank as he stared at Junhoe's outstretched hand. He sort of wasn't sure if he should accept or not since dancing so close to a guy who liked him along with the mesmerising scent of flowers and whatever aroma the candles were and the dim lighting—well, how could he _not_ fall for Junhoe, even if it was just a mirage?

"I swear I won't let you fall unless you step on my feet," Junhoe sang cheekily, lightening the atmosphere instantly and Jinhwan couldn't be more thankful; though he disguised that with mock-disgust, rolling his eyes as he laid his hand on top of Junhoe's. 

"Whisk me away, then, my fake Prince Charming."

"Oi, who said I was fake?" Junhoe asked with a light tone of offence, pulling Jinhwan a little closer but he froze up when the elder put a hand on his shoulder. And then he was hesitating, doubting himself and feeling almost scared because Jinhwan was so, _so_ near and he looked so beautiful and this was too perfect of a moment and Junhoe couldn't handle—

"Hey, Junhoe, you okay?" Jinhwan asked with a tilted head, knocking on the side of the other's. Junhoe jerked a little, blinking a few times before he looked down at Jinhwan and saw the soft look in his eyes accompanied with a spark of worried amusement. Yeah, Junhoe knew he was probably looking funny right now...

"Perfect," Junhoe answered breezily even though he was so close to sweating profusely. Jinhwan nodded slowly in both agreement and assurance, and it wasn't long before Junhoe could finally build up to looping his arm around Jinhwan's waist, holding the elder as firmly as he could. Jinhwan made a small 'ooh' noise in surprise as his arm on Junhoe tightened, his voice shaky as he muttered, "Y-You better swear to your damn _life_ that you won't let me fall-"

"If I do, I promise I'll go down with you," Junhoe replied what he hoped was smoothly and Jinhwan seemed to be oddly satisfied, finally turning less rigid and swaying along to the beat with a lovable giant as his prince. Junhoe couldn't help but grin as he watched Jinhwan since the elder had always been a generally good dancer with the way he could move to songs like nobody's business, and now Junhoe was just getting soft and all tingly inside looking at him.

Was it a good tingly? If it was a food, it would probably be...honey.

Jinhwan would be a gorgeous ice-cream cake.

Junhoe would just be something stupid like a dollar pizza. _Ugh, stupid Junhoe, you don't deserve an ice-cream cake._

"This brings back memories, huh," Jinhwan murmured, his voice hushed to fit the mood and Junhoe thought back, one year back. 

"Ohhh, the time your prom date stood you up!"

"Then I wanted to cry, and...and you gave me a corsage and brought me up to the roof," Jinhwan said with awe in his voice, his eyes shining. "And then you told me not to cry and we...you asked me to dance. Without any music."

"You deserved a perfect night and I just really wanted to give it to you," Junhoe said matter-of-factly, beaming as he twirled Jinhwan around lightly before bringing the dazed boy back into his arms. Then he looked down, shy as he mumbled, "You were the only person I wanted to spend prom with anyway. And I was content with being the pity party, 'cause it still meant I could be with you and make you smile...?"

"While you've been literally the most loveable idiot, I've been putting you in the friend-zone," Jinhwan snorted, looking like he wanted to kick himself a billion times. "How do you not just hate me-"

"'Cause like you said, I'm an idiot but a whipped one and I couldn't hate you for anything in the world."

Jinhwan could feel his mind starting to whirl from all of this sweetness and Junhoe's close proximity, and the candles' smell was wrapping around his head and _squeezing_ , making him suddenly feel a little trapped and helpless. He didn't know if it was because Junhoe noticed something was wrong or not but only a moment later, Jinhwan was being dipped towards the ground and he almost yelled and slapped Junhoe's arm.

"You've never done this before?" Junhoe asked smugly, raising an eyebrow and Jinhwan gulped as he turned his head a little to see the floor being so close.

But Junhoe's face was closer.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jinhwan whispered almost inaudibly as Junhoe came closer and he himself went lower and lower until he couldn't anymore. Their eyes were locked onto one another's and Junhoe's ones were filled with something yearning and wistful - and Jinhwan felt conflicted.

He didn't, he really _didn't_ want Junhoe to kiss him but all he could do was squeeze his eyes shut and hope for the best. His heartbeat picked up rapidly the instant he felt warm breath on him and honestly, Jinhwan was thinking about just kicking Junhoe in the knee then running out screaming like a madman, but then Jinhwan felt a gentle press of lips to his forehead. The kiss was soft and so quick, but still _electrifying_  and Jinhwan's eyes opened wide only to see Junhoe pulling back and looking incredibly guilty. "I'm sorry, hyung."

"It's okay," Jinhwan said quickly, eyes still wide as he pressed the back of his hand to his forehead and it felt incredibly warm. Oh dear God, he was probably sweating freaking buckets. "Maaaaybe, uh, we should eat now?"

"Oh absolutely, I'm so starving, mhm, food is great, yay!" Junhoe cheered with a million layers of awkwardness as his hands left Jinhwan and it suddenly felt odd, as if they had strangely got used to being all over each other in the course of ten minutes.

But then they were seated and eating, filling the quiet apartment with words, secret and not-so-secret looks, nudging each other with their feet under the table and raucous laughter, especially when they tried to feed each other and kept missing their mouth because they were laughing too hard.

But Jinhwan couldn't get that damn dance out of his head.

Not when his forehead wouldn't stop tingling.

 


	4. four

Jinhwan was definitely getting soft.

 _Too_ soft.

And it was all because of a stupidly cute Koo Junhoe.

"Pass me one," Jinhwan sighed, holding out his hand. It was early in the morning and he was pretty disorientated, but Junhoe had a tiny bag of chocolates that he was eating from and he couldn't just ignore that. "Please?"

"Hm, sure," Junhoe agreed and Jinhwan smiled, about to say thank you before the younger turned to him with one between his teeth, half of it sticking out which was clearly for Jinhwan to take. The younger simply wiggled his eyebrows while Jinhwan stared at him with absolute disgust, horrified.

"How can you even..."

Junhoe simply shrugged, not looking like he was about to relent and Jinhwan's resilience melted a little. And maybe it was because he was tired, or because it was just Junhoe, or because he was simply not caring enough about anything anymore, but he leant forward and elegantly reached out to take the chocolate from Junhoe's mouth using his own teeth. Their lips just ghosted each other's but Jinhwan didn't really realise.

"Thanks," Jinhwan said pretty sincerely, feeling content since the chocolate tasted great but Junhoe on the other hand; he was a flushed, flustered, stammering mess who could barely look at anything for more than a second. "W-What the ac-actual heck just happened-"

"You brought it upon yourself," Jinhwan pointed out before reaching over Junhoe to get another one. Junhoe gulped as he looked as far away as he could because this was _not_ the time for him to get distracted. "Huh, could've just done this in the first place."

"I hate you so much," Junhoe groaned quietly, rubbing his temples and Jinhwan grinned sleepily as he wrapped his arms around one of Junhoe's and cuddled into it, trying his best to stop a yawn.

And then Junhoe leant his head against Jinhwan's.

And instead of wanting to push it off like usual, Jinhwan realised that he actually kind of liked it. It made him feel...safe? Loved? Comfortable?

Yep, Jinhwan was definitely getting too soft, but he was starting to find out that he didn't really mind.

***

Junhoe had finished all his work so he had resorted to just staring at Jinhwan like...well, like a creep, pretty much. But how could he _not_ stare when such a beautiful human was literally right next to him; hell, he would probably do the same thing if damn Park Hyungsik was there or something! Though...it probably wouldn't be the same 'cause Junhoe wasn't quite in love with him like he was with Jinhwan but he'd still stare 'cause that actor was one of the most—

"Just because you're courting me now and stuff doesn't mean you can look at me like that," Jinhwan murmured both shyly and accusingly, red creeping up his neck and Junhoe instantly snapped out of his daze. "Wha...what do you mean?"

"You stare at me like...like...I'm your world and your everything and stuff!" Jinhwan wailed, thrashing his arms about as he tried his best to explain himself. "It's super sweet and all but also kinda scary!"

"Scary?" Junhoe asked with a confused voice, dropping his gaze instantly to the ground which was so much uglier than Jinhwan. "I'll stop, I'm sorry..."

Jinhwan huffed as he rested his head against Junhoe's shoulder with a frown. He didn't know how to feel about anything anymore because it was all obviously different when he actively _knew_ that his best friend liked him in a way that was beyond what Jinhwan had ever really experienced. Jinhwan couldn't lie, he really did feel afraid whenever Junhoe did something beautifully romantic or cute or simply sweet because he wasn't sure what it would be like if...if he actually ended up falling in love.

He'd never done that before.

And it was such a terrifying thing.

"You've gotta understand that I'd stare at you rather than this table any day," Junhoe whispered cheekily but Jinhwan only nodded, looking comically depressed with his cheek squished against Junhoe's shoulder. Junhoe furrowed his eyebrows in worry and nudged the top of Jinhwan's head with his nose, making the elder look up at him and he looked so much like a kicked puppy that Junhoe wanted to cry a little. "Oh _no_ , hyung, what's wro-"

"I don't even know," Jinhwan scoffed weakly before slowly pushing himself off of Junhoe. "But it's fine."

"Okay..." Junhoe said uncertainly, leaning in to give Jinhwan a kiss on the forehead before realising they were in a public place so he just hovered there awkwardly for a moment, contemplating his entire life's decisions before he just moved back.

 _When did he start wanting to kiss me this much?_ Jinhwan wondered, not missing Junhoe's strange actions. He himself always thought it was kinda gross when his friends would kiss him on the cheek or wherever but he just _couldn't_ think it was gross when Junhoe did it...besides, he had only started it a few days ago. Just after that head kiss when they danced together.

"Let's go home," Jinhwan mumbled to himself, picking up his books and almost flipping the table over in the process; but the table stayed strong and Jinhwan felt proud of it. Junhoe blinked in surprise at the abrupt decision but nodded, getting up and linking his arm with Jinhwan's since the elder looked a little out of it. It was cute and concerning all at the same time.

"What's it like to fall in love?" Jinhwan asked out of nowhere and Junhoe would have spat out his drink if he was drinking one. "Uh...I don't think I'm a great person to ask-"

"Uh...I don't think I'm a great person to ask-"

"I think you might be the best person, actually."

And it was the longing, anticipation, and pure curiosity in Jinhwan's eyes when he turned to look up at Junhoe that made him crack and say all that he could. "Falling in love is both...beautiful and painful."

"Beautiful and painful..."

"You see the world differently when you're in love. Everything seems nicer, more positive, and you focus on reality much less because you have something better to put your attention towards. The person you love. And then it's so slow and hard to see, like the fall of a single snowflake, but it can crash on you like an entire avalanche of snow when you piece all the snowflakes together. It's so utterly hard to deal with when you realise it because your initial reaction is to deny, deny, _deny_ , but you can't keep doing that no matter how hard you try."

"Did you try?"

"Of course I did, but I was far too in love to actually _succeed_ ," Junhoe replied with a sad smile, not quite looking at Jinhwan. "...is that bad?"

"I don't think so...except for the fact that you could do better. Or _I_ could do better. Yeah, that sounds about right."

Jinhwan let out a short burst of laughter as Junhoe jabbed him with his elbow while narrowly making them miss walking into a construction site. "Hey, don't put yourself up on that high of a pedestal, you're not that great!"

"Oh, I highly agree to disagree, my fine compatriot," Jinhwan said haughtily, turning up his nose and Junhoe couldn't help but giggle a little. "Ugh, you're the strangest thing, hyung."

"Says you."

"Says me indeed," Junhoe said smugly even though it was a terrible reply, and his arm linked with Jinhwan's absentmindedly slipped into his hand reaching down and linking with the elder's which was so small inside of his. Jinhwan must've noticed because he tensed up instantly, his eyes darting precariously before he opened his mouth and mumbled, "My...hands get clammy."

"It doesn't matter. If it's yours, I wanna hold it."

"Well, ain't this gonna be a controlling relationship-"

"HEY, THAT'S _NOT_ WHAT I-"

"I know, you big giant, shhh," Jinhwan snorted, squeezing Junhoe's hand and he had to try very hard to hold back his laughter since Junhoe looked like he was extremely close to hissing like a kettle. "Anyway, our apartment's literally right there so let's just-"

"Wait," Junhoe said, holding Jinhwan back by standing his ground. The latter turned around, eyebrows furrowed as Junhoe took a step closer to him. Gosh, he looked even taller that close. "Hyung."

"Junhoe?"

"I love you so much, you know?" Junhoe muttered softly, looking down at their intertwined hands and Jinhwan could feel his entire being just melting into a puddle. He really didn't deserve this. "In more ways than one."

"I love you too," Jinhwan whispered and Junhoe smiled, seeming so dazed just by hearing that. "A lot, a _lot_ a lot a lot."

"Has my courting been effective at all so far, my liege?"

"Maybe a little," Jinhwan murmured coyly, toying with Junhoe's fingers. "I mean, the boxes of chocolates hidden throughout my room was the best thing in the world. But...the kisses..."

"Agh, right," Junhoe groaned, laying his free hand on his head. "That's just me being stupid, I get carried away and I'll try my best to stop, I swear-"

"No, it's...it's nice! I think! Well, I'm not sure yet," Jinhwan said uncertainly, biting his lip because he really _wasn't_ sure what he thought. "I mean, they're sweet unless your breath smells. Then don't mind me if I push you under the sofa."

Jinhwan was certain that Junhoe would get highly offended but he watched amazedly as the boy only fought back a smile, his other hand going to rest on Jinhwan's hip then. His face was so close that Jinhwan could feel his warm breath right on him as he murmured, "Hyung, I've got a question."

"Your breath smells wonderful right now so shoot," Jinhwan said even though he felt a little intimidated. Junhoe was almost towering over him.

"Go on a date with me."

Those six words were soft whispers that barely left Junhoe's lips but they reached Jinhwan with the impact of a crash of cymbals, his lungs constricting for a single moment before he could breathe once again.

Jinhwan didn't want to say no.

But he didn't know if he should say _yes_.

Maybe he should buy some time?

"W-What was that?" Jinhwan asked innocently, pretending to have not heard and even though Junhoe could see right through him, he repeated a bit louder and more confidently, "Go on a date with me."

"Still so demanding," Jinhwan mocked, grinning when Junhoe glared at him, and then he was slowly nodding without even thinking. But this was what he wanted. "I'd love to."

Junhoe let out a small sigh of relief, letting out a breathy rush of words that Jinhwan could barely register, before the giant lent down and nuzzled his nose with Jinhwan's that made the elder's eyes flutter shut. He could feel himself melting against Junhoe who was melting against him just the same, their bodies feeling lightweight and free.

"You really mean it? You really really really really-"

"Really."

Jinhwan had never thought about what it would be like to float on earth, but now that he was getting that sort of feeling, he never wanted it to leave.

***

"I still think you should do a double date with us," Hanbin grumbled as he stirred his coffee which was odd since he didn't even like coffee. "We're like, the best people ever."

"Damn straight we are," Jiwon chipped in as he walked past just to peck Hanbin on the lips, running to his room straight after. The elder of the two was unpacking his stuff since he had just moved in with Hanbin despite everyone saying that it was a terrible idea and Hanbin was a horrible person to live with.

("I'm not that bad, I'm just very opinionated!" Hanbin yelped for his argument, throwing his arms about while Junhoe hid his snort behind a cough and Jiwon patted the former's back 'assuringly'. "Whatever you say, beautiful.")

"I'm not gonna do that for our first date," Junhoe said hesitantly, trying to find words that wouldn't offend anyone. "I just want it to be private, sweet, quiet, that sort of thing."

"I swear you're none of those but aight."

"Why does everyone always diss me, what did I ever _do-_ "

"So how are you playing this, how's it all gonna start?" Hanbin asked curiously, leaning forward in anticipation and Junhoe had to think it all over for a moment. 

"Well...we live together which ruins everything so I'm only here so I can go to our apartment at seven to pick him up."

"Offended that you're not here for _us_ but that's adorable."

Junhoe blinked. "Oh, you guys are great too-"

"MEANINGLESS FLATTERY GETS YOU NOWHERE, YOU CHICKEN LEG!" Jiwon yelled from a random room and Hanbin nodded very pointedly.

"What he said."

"Ugh, I give up..." Junhoe sighed, his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. Hanbin wasn't that sympathetic and turned on his phone, but what was on it made his eyes widen. "Oh dear, Hanbin the fairy godmother here to tell you that it happens to be _ten to seven_ , Prince Charming."

Junhoe almost fell off his chair from how quickly he straightened up, grabbing Hanbin's phone and staring at it in horror. "Nooo, no no _no-_ "

"Take this and get going before you make the person you're infatuated with wait!" Hanbin yelled even though he didn't need to (mostly because it was fun to make Junhoe even more worked up), pushing the flowers forward and Junhoe frantically nodded as he jumped up and took them, running straight towards the door as Hanbin and an emerged, for-some-reason shirtless Jiwon whooped and shouted, "GOOD LUCK!"

 _I'll need it,_ Junhoe sobbed inwardly, out of the apartment for good then as he ran for his life. And then Hanbin and Jiwon were alone, both looking at each other for a moment before Hanbin threw a tissue roll at the elder. "Put on a damn shirt."

"But I look great!" Jiwon exclaimed in argument but he slinked away at Hanbin's unimpressed look. "Fine..."

And then Hanbin grinned, sipping his drink as he thought fleetingly that Jiwon did look pretty great but so what?

***

 _Maybe I should just run to Mexico or Alaska like I was going to last year,_ Junhoe thought on one side of the door. _Wouldn't that be better than royally messing up?_

 _What if he doesn't come and all of this was actually just a dream, or a lie?_ Jinhwan thought on the other side. _Would I murder him or cry?_

"Come on, Junhoe, you're an idiot who always keeps your word so if you mess up, that's okay because the worst that could happen is that Jinhwan-hyung would just laugh at you instead of ditching you forever even though if he _does_ do that then don't blame him because I would do that too if I were him even though it would be weird if you were in love with yourself though not that surprising—OKAY, SHUT UP, JUNHOE!" Junhoe whisper-yelled, slapping himself as quietly as he could to try and gear him up a little before he went to knock on the door...but then it opened by itself.

_DUN DUN DUUUU—_

"I could hear you mumbling to yourself," Jinhwan said in amused exasperation, opening the door a little more so he could at least step through it. And then he raised his eyebrows as he scanned Junhoe from head to toe, seeming awed for a single second. "You look so nice."

And Junhoe would've replied.

If he wasn't currently dying.

"How...w-why...huh?" Junhoe stammered in utter confusion and enchantment and Jinhwan blinked as he looked down at himself and laughed a little nervously.

"I just...I was wondering if I should go with cute or sexy and...I guess you can see what I chose but I don't know."

Jinhwan's blonde hair was curled slightly, cascading over his head like a golden waterfall that couldn't be tamed but still looked beautiful. His lips were slightly tinted with pink along with his cheeks from anticipation which just made him look like he was glowing, but his _clothes_ —a sky blue t-shirt was covered by darker dungarees that were so simple and adorable that Junhoe just wanted to eat Jinhwan up or whatever you say when you find something so cute that you can't function. It was all topped off with Jinhwan looking sheepish with his hands in his pockets and shoes scuffling the ground.

And then there was Junhoe, probably looking stupid in his blue button-up and ripped jeans. _Goddamn me, I hate myself._

"You look gorgeous," Junhoe muttered breathlessly, not able to take his eyes off of Jinhwan who was turning even pinker under his gaze, but then the former remembered to hold out the flowers. "For you."

"Woah, you've _really_ got all the protocol down," Jinhwan muttered, his eyes twinkling in laughter as he took the flowers and raised his hand as if to say 'wait' before disappearing back into the apartment. Junhoe instantly took the opportunity to collapse against the wall, clutching his heart dramatically as he thought over and over, _I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't **do this-**_

"So what've you got planned?" Jinhwan suddenly asked, whipping his head outside the door and Junhoe had to stop a screech, jerking involuntarily. 

"Where the _heck_ did you come from-"

"I don't know what you're talking about, this happens to be my apartment," Jinhwan said flippantly but he smiled sympathetically when he saw just how out of it Junhoe actually seemed. "Hey, I'm sorry, I'll stop. If it helps...I'm just as nervous as you are?"

"Pffft, sure," Junhoe snorted, not believing one word as he took Jinhwan's hand and pulled him away. The elder shook his head adamantly, closing the door behind him as he argued, "I am! Look, do you _see_ that sweat on my nose, I'm probably gonna be drenched in it by the end of this-"

"Why are you nervous, though?" Junhoe asked curiously as they walked and Jinhwan shrugged, swinging their arms as he thought. 

"I don't really know. Maybe just 'cause it's conventional to be? Or maybe I'm nervous about not knowing what we're doing...or...just...this is literally my, what, first date in a year?"

"Ohhh gosh, that puts pressure on me," Junhoe gulped, scratching the back of his neck but Jinhwan shook his head, grinning as the cold air outside finally hit them. "No it doesn't, 'cause you know what's making me less nervous?"

"What?"

"The fact that I know how weird and wonderful you are without any fancy business or get-up or preparation because you're great. _Better_ than great."

And Junhoe stood there with a slightly open mouth, a soft, tingling sensation suddenly warming him from head to toe. His eyes were wide and glazed over with...what emotion...

"Ooh, can we get ice-cream? It's not too cold for ice-cream, right?" Jinhwan chirped excitedly, tugging on Junhoe's arm when the former wouldn't move. "Preeeetty please, I'll love you forever-"

Jinhwan had already let go of him at that point, rushing towards the stall and Junhoe watched him for a moment and thought that _maybe_ the emotion was fondness, affection, perhaps even love? But he had all the time in the world to figure that out while now was time he couldn't afford to waste, so the least he could do was run after Jinhwan and yell, "I'M PAYING, HYUNG, PUT THAT MONEY AWAY RIGHT NOW!"

"BUT I'M THE HYUNG!"

"AND I LIKE THE COLOUR BLUE-"

"SO WHAT?!"

"Oh, I thought we were labelling irrelevant facts."

" _OI-_ "

***

"Have I ever told you that your head is very cuddly?" Jinhwan asked casually and Junhoe frowned in thought. 

"I don't think so?"

After almost getting into an ice-cream fight and running against the wind down the road right next to the river (that included a lot of yelling and cursing which we probably shouldn't get into), they were both catching their breath slowly with Junhoe piggy-backing Jinhwan and walking serenely along the same road. It was getting darker now and streetlights were starting to spark and litter the town, casting hauntingly beautiful shadows and illuminating the river next to them. It was so beautiful that they both decided to stop for a while, Jinhwan hopping off of Junhoe after giving his 'cuddly' head one last hug, and now they were both sitting underneath a tall reign of trees that overlooked the sidewalk. It was nice to be able to rest for a while.

"Hyung?" Junhoe asked after a little while, his voice resonating across the quiet atmosphere. Jinhwan turned his head to look at him but the instant he did that, Junhoe was holding a full blue rose right in front of his face. Jinhwan coughed in alarm, about to take it but before he could, Junhoe reached over and tucked it behind Jinhwan's ear with a smile lighting up his face. "Beautiful."

"Seriously, what is it with the blue roses?" Jinhwan (finally) asked, peering up at Junhoe who was still looking down at him, bathed in the moonlight and he looked like some kind of ethereality - maybe an angel, maybe a god? Jinhwan didn't know, but he really wished that Junhoe knew just how stunning he was. Like art that deserved its own museum. "I've wanted to ask that for ages."

"Ah, the reason's stupid, trust me," Junhoe said quickly, trying to lean back and look away but Jinhwan placed a firm hand on his chin and made him stay. 

"That makes me want to know even more."

"It's...you'll probably be disappointed."

"It's not like I have high hopes at the moment, dude."

"Well...okay." Junhoe brought his hand up to play with the rose behind Jinhwan's ear which tickled the elder a little bit, but it felt somewhat nice. "Um, it was a week after we first met and our year went to the gardens in the heart of Seoul for Geography class. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget?" Jinhwan said quietly, stretching out his legs while staring intently at Junhoe to try and discern any of his movements or facial expressions. "It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

"Well, we were partnered up and we were walking through the rose section and going like 'ahhhhh' and 'ooooooh' at everything, and then we stopped near blue roses to eat lunch. And, I never forgot this, you reached out to take one from its perch and you said, 'isn't it beautiful?' and I was like 'yee' and then you said that you'd like to have enough to swim in, and I said, like the fabulous, stupid dinosaur I am, that maybe your future lover could get that many for you. And so here I am, giving you a ton of blue roses...and you can piece together why."

It was scary when Jinhwan didn't reply.

Even when Junhoe was looking right at him, he couldn't read his hyung's emotions. Jinhwan's face looked completely blank, his eyes looking ahead but not at Junhoe, instead at something behind him. That something was probably nothing. And Junhoe was tearing himself up inside wondering if Jinhwan thought him some sort of desperate creep who remembered too much for his own good...well, he wouldn't be _wrong._

"I give up. You're officially the cheesiest person in the world," Jinhwan eventually sighed, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe a word that Junhoe had said. "And...and the sweetest. I remember that day, you know, and I remember thinking that the blue roses matched your shirt. And I also remember thinking that after you told me the future lover thing, I half-jokingly thought, _whoever could get Koo Junhoe to do that for them would be the luckiest person ever, huh_?"

"Well, are you?" Junhoe asked bluntly and Jinhwan bit his lip, looking down and Junhoe caught the sheen of sweat on him. God, Jinhwan really needed help, especially if he would just sweat for no _reason_. "I think...I could be getting there?"

"I think...I could be getting there?"

The next moment happened too fast for Junhoe's heart. One second, Jinhwan was simply beside Junhoe but in the next, Jinhwan had made his way onto Junhoe's lap and was circling his arms around the boy's neck, pulling him close until their foreheads touched and both of them felt a tiny shock go through them.

Probably just static electricity.

There was no way it could be anything more.

"I love you," Jinhwan whispered, his eyes closed as his hands on the back of Junhoe's neck played with the younger's hair a little. Junhoe could feel himself dissipating into Jinhwan's hold and his soft breaths and he just ignored the ferocious beating of his heart, instead laying his hands on Jinhwan's waist to hold him steady. "And it's so crazy knowing that you actually love _me_ as much as you do."

"I love you to the ends of the earth and back," Junhoe murmured, nosing Jinhwan's curls and the latter laughed breathlessly. "Agh, you cliché sappy sap of a sap."

"Agh, you cliché sappy sap of a sap."

"I'm just a sap for you, angel."

"Pet names?!"

"If you're a darn angel then I'll call you angel, angel," Junhoe said firmly, pecking Jinhwan's nose which instantly turned red. "Can't argue with that, can ya?"

"Ugh, shut up," Jinhwan said, unimpressed, but the moment left when Junhoe went back to staring at Jinhwan like he was the prettiest, most important thing the world had to offer, and Jinhwan swallowed anxiously before he asked, "Junhoe?"

"Mhm?"

"I know...I know you've always wanted to kiss someone under the sunset but...would moonlight be okay too?"

Junhoe completely froze, his eyes wide as he had absolutely no idea how to reply. His once-calmed heartbeat was picking up frantically again and he felt like he could pass out but in a spectacular turn of events, he managed to squeak out, "That sounds g-great."

"Then brace yourself," Jinhwan hummed, his voice hushed as he spent absolutely no time before surging forwards and capturing Junhoe's lips with his. The younger almost broke it immediately, about to squeal about how he wasn't _ready_ but...Jinhwan's lips felt so plush and soft against his, softer than any feather and Junhoe was getting lost in a haze that he didn't want to get out of, his eyes slipping shut as he drank Jinhwan in and pressed back gently. It was so tender and sweet that neither of them wanted to let go, forgetting about the need to breathe until the very last moment and only then did they finally break apart, still barely moving away from each other as their foreheads met and noses brushed.

Jinhwan peeked one eye open only to see Junhoe breathing heavily, his eyes still closed and beauty washing over him just as well as the moonlight did. He looked simply delectable and Jinhwan leant in to press another small kiss to his lips, much shorter than the last one but still lingering and wistful. "You...never fail to surprise me. Ever."

" _You're_ the one who kissed me, hyung," Junhoe said with a laboured chuckle and Jinhwan would've kissed his stupid mouth again if he wasn't worried that Junhoe might actually faint at that point. "You surprise me more than a sudden meteor ever could."

"We...us...me...you...this is something, isn't it?"

"You tell me."

"I want it to be," Jinhwan said almost desperately and there were no regrets or doubts in his voice. This was real. It _had_ to be. "I really do but I'm still...I'm still..." And there was the doubt.

"Wavering? Uncertain?" Junhoe finished for him, his gaze soft as he pressed fluttering kisses to the side of Jinhwan's head to reassure him. "Hyung, I don't mind, I really don't. I can't expect you to fall for me as hard as I have for you in a few days or weeks or maybe even _months_ like I have over the course of years. I'm just going to wait, and I'll court you forever if I have to. I'm okay with that."

"Oh, trust me, I've fallen for you as hard as that tennis ball that Jiwon threw hit Donghyuk that one time. Probably harder. But...of course I have doubts...and you'd- you'd really wait for me?"

"Of _course_ ," Junhoe muttered, playfully bopping Jinhwan's nose with each word and the elder held back a giggle because that totally wouldn't be manly of him. "But in the meantime..."

Junhoe very unsubtly looked at Jinhwan's lips and the elder beamed, laughing without actually doing the action as he tangled his hands in Junhoe's hair and leant up to get another taste of what had been the best kiss he had ever had, smiling into it when Junhoe sighed against him like he had found the key to happiness. They broke the kiss every now and then to say candied words and bicker meaninglessly but they found their way back hundreds of times until they were completely and utterly overdosed on cloying sweetness.

"I should walk you home," Junhoe revelated later on as Jinhwan leant his head against the younger's chest, his eyes weary and his breathing slow. "Would that be okay?"

"We live together, idiot."

"Hey, don't you love this idiot?"

"More than you'd ever know."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo, we finally got to the end! I know, cringy and weird, I know but I hope you had some sort of enjoyment :')
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
